


A Songs Make a Story, A Story Makes The Heart

by ocean_boi_percy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Music, here we go again, im back, oh well, sorry i was gone so long, this is never gonna end is it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_boi_percy/pseuds/ocean_boi_percy
Summary: This is going to be a story written around a bunch of song lyrics from some of my favorite songs. I think they fit the characters so I'll be using them in every chapter and linking the song in the notes.:3Larry Johnson never had the best life. His dad left when he was 10, disappearing out of the blue, and his mom had to work all the time. Thus, Larry had more less dropped out of high school and was a major stoner. He was depressed as hell too. That was until a little blue ball of joy came into his life though.Sal Fisher's life has been literal hell for as long as he could remember. His mom died protecting him as a child, his face was so disfigured it forced his father and him to move, and on top of all that, Sal had never had a real friend before. He smoked weed to help him focus and deal with the pain he felt constantly, but when Sal moves to Nockfell, everything changes.Larry and Sal meet in Addison apartments and can't find the right way to tell each other that there was no one else they want to be with. So, they resort to music.i suck at descriptions, lolThe cult doesn't exist in this AU and Lisa and Henry DO NOT GET MARRIEDyethats allenjoy :)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Kudos: 8





	A Songs Make a Story, A Story Makes The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Song - ECHO by Jason Walker
> 
> Link - https://youtu.be/QIeQbXukmBw
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for so long and coming back with a whole different story :P A lot has happened in my life and with the virus at the moment, things are chaotic and writers block sucks ass. Anyway though, I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy!! Enjoy the story :)
> 
> Real quick warning - this first chapter is going to be dealing intensely with depression and suicidal thoughts. Please be careful reading and take care of yourself. Stay safe my friends!!

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound_

Larry sat in front of his canvas in silence, the paint brush in his hand as he looked at the blank blank sheet. He sighed softly though as he gave up and set it aside. He was 16, a Sophomore in a high school he didn't even go to anymore and completely and utterly depressed. His eyes had bags under them, his hands shook, and he rarely left his room. His long long hair was a mess around him and his skin honestly looked sickly. Despite everything though, he was probably able to hide it from his mom better then anyone else. He didn't want her to worry...

Lisa was out, leaving Larry home alone and giving him enough confidence to go to the kitchen to get some food before returning to his room. His art block was a little more then frustrating at the moment, especially when he so badly needed a distraction. It felt like the whole world was against him at the moment, like everything and everyone he had ever loved was leaving him. It felt so stupid to be depressed like this for seemingly no reason but still...

It constantly felt like the world was on mute. 

It was suffocating.

  
_Alone, alone_   
_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

With Lisa out constantly, being alone was an understatement. Alone in his head, alone in his house, and worst of all, alone with his thoughts. That was probably what was effecting Larry worst of all. He missed being outside, he missed having friends and going to school but he refused to go back. Not right now. He wasn't ready. He missed all of it though, all of the insanity that Todd, Ash, Chug, and Maple. Hell, even Travis made. Ironic wasn't it? The dumbass that had pushed all of them away suddenly wanted everyone back so so badly. 

And he had pushed them all away for the sake of his own selfish gain. 

Good god how that had backfired. 

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_   
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

There were days when Larry was alone that he would go out to the tree house and look at all that old stuff. All the stuff his father left behind before he walked out on them and disappeared. So much stuff that his mother was going to get rid of or burn because of how much pain his dad had put her through. Larry knew he should've been mad at the old man but he couldn't be. Not when he had so many memories with him, with these things. Larry deep down knew he wasn't coming home and yet he still hoped. He hoped and he hoped. 

And he screamed. He screamed and cried and asked why. Why had his dad left like that, why had he hurt Lisa so badly?! All he wanted to know was that. All he wanted to know was why... 

  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_   
_But it's never enough_

"Lar-bear, you doing ok?" Lisa asked as she knocked on Larry's door lightly. She was worried about her son, there was no other way to put it. He had secluded himself away from everyone, even her. It hurt honestly, not knowing why your son was doing this. It felt like she was loosing him too. Another gentle knock and Lisa came through the door, sighing softly at the sight. There laid her son, fast asleep at his desk with his journal under his arms. "Oh Larry..." She murmured softly, walking over and grabbing the blanket from his bed. "You worry me..."

As Lisa made her way to the door again, she glanced at the canvas still resting on its stand. It was completely blank still, blank from anything. Art block huh...? She might be able to help that.

When Larry woke up in the morning, there was a picture on his canvas stand. He smiled picking it up and turning it over to read the back. "I figured you could use some inspiration" it read "i love you, lar-bear. -mom" He couldn't help smiling at that, sitting at his canvas again to draw. 

_'Cause my echo, echo_   
_Is the only voice coming back_   
_Shadow, shadow_   
_Is the only friend that I have_

Larry knew that he wasn't really alone. In the spirit of Peter Pan, his shadow was his friend and no one else could beat that right? After all. It said what you said, did what you did, and heard what you heard. It was able to keep your secrets and...

Ya a shadow was a shitty friend. 

Larry sighed softly though as he ran his brush over the canvas of colors, Sanity Falls playing quietly in the background of his thoughts. Every stroke made him feel a little better then the last honestly and every brush stroke made him relax a little more. Paint your emotions, get them all out for the world to see. Get them out. 

When Larry went to bed, there was a skull on that canvas of his, abandoned with paint water all over it. 

_Listen, listen_   
_I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_

Just a sound. A little sound. That's all he asked for. 

Larry woke up that morning with zero motivation to do...anything really. His body felt stiff from sleeping on his bed for the first time in months and he felt gross honestly. He needed a shower but god damn he didn't want to move. He really really didn't want to move. 

  
_But it isn't, is it?_   
_You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

Sitting in the truck with his mom, Larry sighed softly. He had been forced to get up in the end and to shower, his long brown hair in a low ponytail at the moment and his black painted nails tapping anxiously on the seat as he waited. Lisa had gone inside some building with paperwork about...something. Therapy maybe? He honestly had no idea. When his mom came back though, she looked tired but happy. 

"Soo...what was that about?" Larry asked as she started the truck. "I signed you up for therapy" Lisa answered shaking her head. "You left your journal out and I snooped-" "Mom!!" "For your sake, Larry! You've been so distant its starting to scare me. I can't loose you too, Lar-bear, and with what you said in your journal, I'm scared I'm going to. I love you too much for you to go through all this alone." Larry sighed deeply but nodded a bit and leaning his head on his hand. 

He'd do anything for his mom after all. 

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_   
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

Sitting in the therapy office wasn't the best feeling ever. Larry's 17th birthday was in a couple weeks and how was he going to end up spending it? Probably in therapy. He didn't want to talk about his feelings though and just ugh. It was going to be a long day. 

When the therapy was over, Larry wasn't much better then he had been when he walked in. Honestly, he had just told the guy a bunch of bullshit to get it over with, not wanting to be anywhere near there. Fuck this, he just wanted to go home. As soon as they got back, Larry kissed his mom's cheek, grabbed his weed, and went to the tree house with a sigh to smoke and cool off. 

God damn why couldn't things be normal?

  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_   
_But it's never enough_

Getting put on antidepressants wasn't the most unusual thing in the world. After all, suicidal thoughts were no joke and somehow he ended up spilling the truth to his therapist. Ya, that hadn't been very fun. It was a little frustrating having to take these stupid pills every day. He hated it honestly but what choice did he have? He had to get better for his moms sake, though. She was worried sick. 

Didn't mean he wanted to take them though. 

Larry groaned loudly from where he was on the stool in front of his canvas. He hadn't been able to paint anything for god knows how long. It was frustrating and tiring and just, ugh. He sighed softly and just leaned back a bit, looking at his abandoned paint brushes. "Paint your feelings" Lisa had always said. It wasn't something he was good at doing. He decided, in the end, he wanted to just go back to sleep. 

_'Cause my echo, echo  
_ _Is the only voice coming back_

When it came right down to it, Larry decided he didn't want to take the medicine. He didn't want to have the medicine, he didn't want to keep a schedule or anything of the sort. He didn't want to be loaded up on medicine. Ugh. It seemed so stupid, a dumb reason to stop, but it was his reasoning behind it. He just didn't want to so he didn't. God he should've listened. 

He knew he should've taken the medicine in the end though because everything got worse and worse. He felt like he should've listened to his mom in the end and as a result, his self harming got worse and worse until finally, he could only hear echos of his mom's speaking. The world going in and out of focus, until finally, his world went black. 

  
_Shadow, shadow_   
_Is the only friend that I have_

She had been worried about her son after seeing he wasn't taking his medicine. Lisa had been worried when she noticed that Larry went from getting better to getting distant all over again. Lisa felt like she was going to loose him. She felt like he was drifting away just like her Jim. It hurt. It really really hurt honestly. 

That feeling became all too real when she got home that day. 

Lisa came inside the apartment with a sigh and a smile, humming as she did. "Larry, I'm home!" She called "I brought dinner!" At the silence, she couldn't help frowning a little more, sighing softly as she did. This was a bit concerning, but maybe he was just out in the tree house smoking again. That would be better then him just asleep. "Larry...?" Lisa called, knocking gently on his door. She sighed softly and bit her lip. "Lar-bear, I'm gonna count to three and come in, ok? One...Two..." The silence made her anxious as she pushed inside the bedroom. 

Once inside, Lisa was met with absolutely nothing but a messy room. Her son didn't appear to be in there, much to her relief honestly. She sighed softly though, eyes trailing to the blank canvas once again sitting on the stand with not even the faintest trail of any kind of paint or water on it. Untouched. It made her sad honestly, to see her little boy stopping his passion. 

With another sigh, Lisa went to leave the room. That is, until she happened to notice something out of the corner of her eye. A limp hand. Feeling her heart in her throat, Lisa moved to find out who the hell it was. After that? All she could do was scream. 

_I don't wanna be an island_   
_I just wanna feel alive and_   
_Get to see your face again_

When Larry woke up, it was a slow process. His entire body hurt, he felt weak and dizzy and sick to his stomach. It felt like his entire body was against him honestly, though that was no surprise. Honestly? The most frustrating thing was that he *had* woke up. He hadn't wanted to ever wake up again but god damn it, apparently you really don't get everything you wish for. 

Opening his eyes slowly, the metal head took in his surroundings. He was hit with a bright burst of nothing but white. It hurt his eyes honestly, earning a soft groan to escape his lips. There was white all over and as his eyes opened a little bit more, he noticed a little bit more. There were machines to the side of where he seemed to be laying and an IV on his arm. It looked like it was dripping blood, telling him he needed a blood transplant. Apparently it had been a close call. Damn. His eyes trailed a little more though and landed on the door, open only a little bit and opening more with a familiar voice sounding tired as she spoke with some nurses. 

And then, Larry locked eyes with Lisa. 

"Hijo!!" She squeaked, quickly disposing what was in her arms on the counter across the room from Larry. He watched as his mother rushed over in nothing but pure and utter concern for her little boy. "hijo mío, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?!" She said to him in their native tongue, clearly a little more then ticked off about this. Larry laughed weakly at that and sighed, looking at his mom a little with a hum. "I missed you too, ma" He murmured. "Damn straight you should've, you had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" Lisa said, hugging her son tight. Larry felt the guilt build in his throat until finally he couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. 

"Lo siento, mama..." 

_I don't wanna be an island_   
_I just wanna feel alive and_   
_Get to see your face again_

Getting home after being in the hospital for so so long was...weird. Everything in his room had been left untouched but clean, Lisa having put herself through that specifically so she could say that everything was ready for her son. "Mom you really didn't-" "Save it" Lisa huffed. "I'm making dinner, sit child" "Yes ma'am" He said with a small laugh. Larry plopped down on chair by the table, sighing softly as he did and grabbing a pen from the cup on the table. Then he grabbed some spare paper and started to doodle. 

_But 'til then_   
_Just my echo, my shadow_   
_You're my only friend and I'm_

Art was everything to Larry. It felt like, without it, he would've gone insane. Everything about art was calming. The sound of the brush against the canvas, the paint slowly spreading where he directed. The way everything seemed to.. calm down and slow down when everything else around felt like chaos. He sighed a little and gently clicked his tongue, biting his lip gently. His hands were slow moving on the canvas, the paint blending and being placed in all the right spots. God it was beautiful honestly. He sighed softly as he painted, his mind elsewhere as he did. He was so....relaxed now. He loved the feeling of being this relaxed as the brush moved gently in his hand. 

When Larry finally somewhat came back to reality, he paused and looked at the painting he had made. It was dark, as most of his paintings were, but had bits of bright blue in them. God what was his obsession with that color? He sighed softly and stretched a little bit. It was a beautiful painting at the very least. He clicked his tongue a bit and set it aside to dry.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_   
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

Antidepressants weren't the most wonderful thing in the world. Honestly, they were kinda annoying. After all, it meant that you had to set a timer, wake at a specific time to take them, go to bed at a specific time to take them and keep up the schedule every single day until the doctor said otherwise. 

They helped though. That was for sure. 

Antidepressants were there to help with your mind, help your brain realize things aren't nearly as bad as they seemed. They were a *good* thing. Larry learned that while he was taking them. Things felt like they were getting better honestly. He had trips to the hospital every now and then to make sure he was ok and he was actually taking his medicine. He was getting happier, it felt so so much better honestly. It felt so much better. 

  
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alrigh_ _t_   
_But it's never enough_

Antidepressants twice a day, once in morning, once at night. Find an outlet for his thoughts and actions, something that can keep him safe from his own mind. The result? Larry went back to art and head banging to heavy metal. It was honestly nice to be back to where he was before all of this started. It felt good to be home. 

Lisa re-enrolled Larry in school again, much to his displeasure, but in the end, he got reconnected with his friends once again. Apologize to all of them and become friends with them all over again. It felt amazing to just be....Alive. It was a new feeling to be damn sure but it wasn't one he would get rid of. Not in a million years honestly. He sighed as he continued to paint with a slight smile on his lips, Sanity Falls playing quietly in the background of his thoughts. His brush moved fluidly over the canvas, creating a beautiful scene of a dark forest with 2 people in it. A blue haired one and a blonde one. A dog was resting over by a tree on the far side and the little blue haired dude was going to pet it. 

It definitely was an interesting painting. 

_'Cause my echo, echo_   
_Oh my shadow, shadow_

When Larry heard the knock on his door and was a little surprised honestly. Had his mom invited family over or something? He shifted, and moved from where he had been seated before hand, setting down some paints and grabbing his antidepressants, shoving them into his drawer. Larry had to admit, they were helping lately, but he was still uncomfortable with anyone but his mom knowing about them. That was probably why he hid them. 

Another gentle knock and a quiet voice came through, Larry pausing to listen. "Uh, hey. Larry right? You're mom sent me down cause she said we're about the same age. I'm Sal, i just moved into 402." Oh wasn't that interesting. He grinned a bit and shifted, humming softly. "Come on in, dude, door's unlocked" He called, standing and waiting. 

As soon as Sal walked in, it felt like everything was different. 

All Larry could see was that blue blue color and that's when he knew his life was gonna change for the better. 

_Hello, hello_   
_Anybody out there?_


End file.
